FF Bangtan Boys Rise Of Bangtan
by Twin Bangtan Boy ARMY
Summary: BANGTAN adalah sekelompok namja-namja tampan yang bersekolah di berbagai tempat demi menutupi identitas mereka sebagai penjahat dan juga dari buronan polisi. Namun apa jadi jika salah satu murid baru mengincar nyawa mereka?
1. Chapter 1

_**Rise Of Bangtan**_

Title : Rise Of Bangtan

Author : Risma &amp; Rizka

Genre : Action, Brothership, Comedy, School of life

Lenght : Chaptered

Cast : All of BTS member

Note : It's my first time to FF BTS. So I hope you be enjoy to read this Fanfic.. If you not like don't be read Okey..

Happy reading!

"Pemandangan kota Seoul dimalam hari sungguh indah ... ". Seseorang berkulit Tan bertubuh tegap berdiri di atap sebuah gedung yang memperlihatkan seluruh lampu-lampu kota Seoul pada malam hari yang memancarkan keindahan.

"ya, bahkan bintang yang terlihat pun jauh lebih indah dari hari kehari". Ujar seseorang yang berdiri di sebelah seorang yang bertubuh tegap. Menatap seluruh bagian permukaan langit diatasnya.

"Apa kita akan berhasil?". Tanya pria Tan tersebut, menoleh kesamping.

"yeah~ of Course! Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Kenapa? Tumben kau bertanya seperti itu. Biasanya kaulah yang paling bersemangat!". Kening namja tampan ini berkerut melihat perubahan wajah Namja Tan tersebut.

"hufftt ... " helaan nafas berat keluar dari mulut Namja Tan tersebut sehingga mengeluarkan kepulan asap putih.

"Aku hanya merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpaku nantinya". Namja tampan tersebut mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh punggung sang namja Tan mengelus-ngelusnya, memberikan ketenangan.

TAP

TAP

Tap

KRIET!

"Jin Hyuuung!". Namja manis berbaju merah terang yang muncul dibalik pintu dengan wajah memerah dan air mata yang mengalir, tiba-tiba berlari dan menghambur kepelukan Namja Tampan yang dipanggilnya Jin Hyung tadi.

"wae geurae? Kenapa kau menangis?". Tanya Jin—Namja tampan tersebut seraya mengusap rambut hitam legam namja yang ada dipelukannya tadi dengan wajah panik.

"Hiks ... hikss .. "

"kau diapakan lagi oleh Taehyung?". Kim Namjoo—namja berkulit Tan tersebut menghampiri keduanya dan ikut mengelus punggung Namja tersebut.

"Hiks ... V Hyung, dia mencuri Boxer merah kesayanganku dan dia menjadikan Boxerku sebagai temeng bidikan senjatanya. Dan ... Hiks ... sekarang Boxerku udah robek-robek dibuatnya ... HUUWAAA!". Adu Namja bernama lengkap Jeon Jungkook yang biasa dipanggil Jungkook.

Sedangkan Jin dan Namjoo atau yang biasa dipanggil Rapmonster itu menutup mulutnya menahan diri mereka untuk tidak tertawa, atau sang adik akan semakin kesal nantinya. Sungguh kepolosan Jungkooklah yang membuat dia sering dikerjai oleh V atau Taehyung itu. Bukan hanya V saja, bahkan Anggota yang lain tak akan pernah bosan mengganggunya. Yeah~ Jungkook adalah anggota termuda dari sebuah Genk. Genk ini bukan Genk jalanan biasa yang hanya merampas duit orang. Mereka adalah Genk 'BANGTAN' yang mana meraka selalu mengimpor dan mengexpor senjata keseluruh dunia. Gank 'BANGTAN' terkenal menyeramkan dikalangan masayarat. Mereja juga sudah menjadi buronan polisi selama 6 bulan terakhir ini karena aksi kejahatan mereka yang luar biasa menakjubkan.

Genk 'BANGTAN' ini terdiri dari 7 orang berparas super duper tampan : yang pertama ada Kim Namjoo atau yang lebih akrab dipanggil RapMon sang Leader dari Gank ini, dan juga sang pemimpin yang tegas dan bertanggung jawab. Yang kedua ada Kim Seok Jin seseorang yang lembut bagaikan seorang ibu, sangat menyayangi semua membernya. Yang ketiga adalah Suga seseorang yang juga lembut serta kekanak-kanakan, menurut Suga senjata ampuhnya adalah Senyumannya. Yang keempat ada J-hope yang sangat cerewet melebihi emak-emak arisan. Yang kelima ada Jimin yang terkenal akan Abs Chocolate nya. Yang keenam ada Taehyung atau V yang satu ini susah dijelaskannya intinya cukup satu kata yaitu 'IDIOT'. Dan yang terahir si imut-imut Maknae yang paling anti bertarung, Jeon JungKook, namun jika sudah mengenai soal tugas, ia akan sangat begitu cerdik.

Dan hingga sekarang BANGTAN belum ada sedikit pun jejak mereka diketahui oleh polisi. Karena Genk ini dalam melancarkan aksinya selalu memakai topeng putih serta setelan jas hitam layaknya gengser profesional. Namun lepas dari genk tersebut mereka sebenarnya orang normal yang setiap harinya menjalankan tugas seperti halnya remaja lainnya—sekolah dan kuliah.

"Cup ... Cup ... Geurae nanti Hyung akan belikan yang baru. Warna Merah kan?". Tanya Jin. Dan diangguki senang oleh Jungkook.

************** BANGTAN****************

Jungkook jalan memasuki area gedung sekolah dengan riang sesekali terdengar siulan keluar dari mulutnya. Ia sangat bahagia hari ini, karena semalam mereka melancarkan aksinya dengan sangat sukses dan berakhir dengan berpesta-pesta ria.

Jungkook terus berjalan menelusuri jalan menuju kelasnya, tak sengaja ia melewati sekumpulan Yeoja dan juga Namja yang tengah berbisik mengatakan sesuatu. Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"kalian lihat berita tadi malam? Katanya Genk Bangtan muncul lagi di pusat kota Seoul dan berbuat kerusuhan disebuah Bank ... aku suka aksi mereka, mereka bisa mengelabui 1000 kawanan polisi yang bertugas". Ucap Seorang namja berambut pirang acak-acakan layaknya Lion. Namja tersebut adalah namja terpopuler seantreo sekolah karena keseringannya dihukum oleh guru dan juga gosip-gosipnya HOTnya yang selalu bertemakan 'Bangtan'. Tak ada hal lain yang ia bicarakan selain Genk Bangtan tersebut. Para siswa/i pun sangat antusias mendengar ceritanya yang menurut mereka entah dari mana ia mendapatkan berita tersebut.

"kau memulainya lagi V hyung! Akan aku adukan kau ke J-Hope Hyung supaya kau di ceramahi. Haha ... sebagai pembalasan atas robeknya Boxer ku". Gumam Jungkook yang tentunya hanya dia sendiri yang mendengarnya. Kemudian kembali melanjutkan jalannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Tanpa Jungkook sadari namja berambut Lion tersebut meliriknya sekilas, dan selanjutnya ia lanjut bercerita kembali.

************** BANGTAN****************

"Aku pulaaaaang ... ". Teriak Jungkook dari teras rumahnya. Jungkook membuka sepatunya dan menaruh sepatu tersebut di rak sepatu. Dan selanjutnya ia masuk dan menelusuri rumah menerka-nerka adakah orang dirumah?

Dan saat ia menelusuri dapur, ia mendapatkan sesosok Jin yang tengah memasak. Dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hyuung! Lagi masak apa?". Tanyak Jungkook imut.

"Ah! Junggie udah pulang! Hmm ... hyung lagi masak sup daging buat kita semua". Jawab Jin seraya tersenyum lembut kearah Jungkook.

"jinja? YEAY~ aku suka Sup Daging". Ucap Jungkook dengan gembira.

"ya sudah sana mandi dan ganti bajumu, kau sungguh bau~". Jin melepaskan pelukan Jungkook dan mengacak-acak rambut sang Maknae. Jungkook mengangguk dan ia pun berbalik... namun sepertinya ada yang ganjal dari rumah ini. Ia pun berinisiatif bertanya.

"Hyung ... yang lain pada kemana?". Tanya Jungkook—bingung, biasanya saat sore seperti ini rumah akan ribut layaknya pasar ikan.

"Namjoo dan Suga sedang membeli peralatan buat bertempur nanti malam, J-hope dan Jimin pergi melihat Sunset katanya. Dan V ... dia mau ajak jalan-jalan 'Lion' katanya". Jelas Jin.

"Mwo? Dia ajak jalan-jalan Lion? Boneka itu?". Tanya Jungkook heran. Dan dibalas anggukan dari Jin.

Jungkook mengelus dadanya pelan. "kenapa aku bisa punya teman aneh kayak dia". Ucap Jungkook sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sudah sewajarnya ia dibuat heran oleh sifat aneh V yang memang dasarnya sudah aneh mana biasa diubah lagi. Kadang Jungkook sering menemukan V tengah berbicara bersama bonekanya itu.

************** BANGTAN****************

Terlihat seluruh Genk BANGTAN tengah di sibukkan dengan makan malamnya yang telah di sajikan oleh Jin, dengan suasana tenang mereka menyantap makanan mereka masing-masing. Yang berbeda hanya Suga, ia sedari tadi terus mengelap pistolnya sesekali ia memasukkan makanan miliknya kedalam mulut.

"Bagaimana persiapannya ?". Ujar Jin disela-sela makannya.

"beres, semua persiapan senjata kita sudah selesai, dan lokasi pun sudah dipantau, kita hanya tinggal melancarkan aksi kita malam ini, aku yakin kita akan berhasil 100%". Jawab Suga sembari melemparkan senyum mautnya yang tak ada tandingannya.

"iya dong, memang sejak kapan kita tak pernah berhasil 100%?". Seru Namjoo seraya bangga mengingat keahlian mereka yang tak unjung kalah, disertai dengan anggukan dan senyum penuh kegembiraan dari yang lain sambil mengacungkan jempol, bertanda setuju dengan apa yang di ucapkan oleh Namjoo.

"hehehe... i-iya juga ya". Seru Suga di sertai Gummy Smilenya (again). Dan pada akhirnya mereka pun tertawa bersama dengan ceria sampai pada akhirnya...

BRAK

Tiba-tiba saja J-Hope menggebrakkan meja seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan ya bisa ditebak, semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Cha~ aku sudah selesai makan, Let's Go saatnya kita beraksi BANGTAN Boys". Ujar J-Hope semangat seraya mengerpalkan tangannya diudara. Semua akhirnya kembli tersenyum dan bangun dari duduknya.

"LET'S GO". Kata mereka berbarengan.

************** BANGTAN****************

Tak tanggung tanggung mereka kali ini berhasil mendapatkan pistol paling mahal,keren,dan berbahaya – tentunya- didunia, yaitu pistol FN 57 yang menggunakan peluru dengan jenis 5,7 X 28 mm . Dan pastinya seperti biasa tidak ada satu pun polisi yang dapat melihat,atau memprediksi langkah-langkah mereka.

Kini mereka berlari sejauh mungkin dari polisi dengan menenteng pistol curian mereka dengan senyum penuh kepuasan.

"WOW! Kita dapat uang banyak nih". Ujar V sambil membuka topengnya. Ya mereka menjual semua pistol-pistol tersebut. Ya tentunya dengan penjualan ilegal.

"YEEAAAAAHHHHHHH". Teriak mereka senang.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang melihat wajah V yang sudah terlepas dari topengnya tersebut. Selanjutnya kemudian orang itu pergi dengan senyuman yang mengembang diwajahnya.

"mereka tugasku sekarang"

************** BANGTAN****************

sekolah

V sengaja pagi-pagi sekali datang hanya untuk menceritakan tentang 'Gank Bangtan yang beraksi kembali'. Semua orang antusias mendengar termaksud kepala sekolah yang senantiasa selalu mendengar cerita V. Yeah~ bisa dibilang Kepala sekolah ini sangat mengagumi Bangtan dalam hal melancarkan aksinya. Sedangkan Jungkook yang melihat V kembali berpidato itu hanya bisa menggeleng dalam tanpa mau mengadu ke Hyungdeulnya.

BRUKK

"Oops! _Mian.. Neo Gwenchana_? ". Jungkook terjatuh dan pantatnya berhasil menyium lantai koridor sekolah. Dan sekarang Jungkook melihat ada uluran tangan, dan menyambut uluran tangan tersebut dan bangkit dari jatuhnya.

"apa ada yang sakit?". Tanya seseorang yang menabrak jungkook tadi. Jungkook memerhatikan wajah namja yang menabraknya tadi. Hmm ... lumayan tampan. Tapi ... sepertinya Jungkook tidak pernah melihat namja ini sebelumnya. Walaupun Jungkook sangat pendiam, tapi dia menghafal semua jumlah, nama, dan wajah siswa/i yang bersekolah disini. Kata Rapmon sih untuk mewaspadai adanya kejanggalan disekitar mereka nantinya.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. "gwenchana".

"kau siapa? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya". Tanya Jungkook penasaran.

"owh aku murid pindahan dari Osaka. Perkenalkan namaku Kim Myungsoo". Namja itu—Myungsoo mengulurkan tangan bermaksud berkenalan. Dan Jungkook menyambut uluran tangan Myungsoo.

"Choneun Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook imnida. Bagapseumnida". Ucap Jungkoook.

"oh ya aku mau bertanya, itu rame-rame ngapain ya?". Tunjuk Myungsoo kearah V yang tengah bergosip ria dan juga terdapat kepala sekolah yang sudah teriak-teriak tidak jelas karena mendengar gosip yang V sampaikan.

"O ... itu hal biasa... pasti saat kau bersekolah disini nanti kau akan melihat pemandangan seperti itu setiap paginya. Mereka selalu membicarakan perampok berkelas—Bangtan itu". Jelas Jungkook.

"owh ya, kamu terlihat buru-buru tadi, mau kemana?". Tanya Jungkook.

"oh gini ... tadi aku keruang kepala sekolah, dan katanya kepala sekolah tidak ada diruangannya dan mereka memberi tahuku kepala sekolah lagi 'berkumpul' bersama murid-murid. Jadi ya ... saat aku lihat ada murid-murid berkumpul disitu, aku berfikir pasti kepala sekolah ada disitu.

"kalau begitu, kau samperin aja tuh disana kepala sekolahnya". Tunjuk Jungkook.

"geurom... kalau gitu aku kesana dulu ya... Annyeong!". Myungsoo melambaikan tangannya kearah Jungkook dan dibalas lambaian serta senyuman manis dari Jungkook.

BUK

Namun saat Myungsoo berjalan tiba-tiba saja sebuah benda terjatuh dan tentunya Jungkook melihatnya, ia memungut benda tersebut dan berniat mengembalikannya kepada anak baru tersebut, namun urung saat ia melihat dengan jelas suatu lambang yang terbentuk disana, matanya mulai bergerak gelisah, ia menggenggam erat-erat benda tersebut ... Mereka sedang diambang bahaya!

Disisi lain Myungsoo jalan menghampiri kerumunan murid hendak menyapa sang kepala sekolah. Namun ia urungkan niatnya itu saat ia melihat sesosok yang ia incar-incar tengah bercerita diantara kerumunan murid. Ia pun mengembangkan senyum kemenangannya.

"I Got You"

************** BANGTAN****************

Pelajaran dimulai. Oh jangan lupakan murid baru bernama Kim Myungsoo itu ternyata satu kelas dengan Jungkook beserta V. Karena halnya Jungkook malas berurusan dengan 'orang aneh' ia lebih memilih pindah ketempat duduk kosong disebelah anak baru—Myungsoo. Agar mudah memastikan sesuatu yang mengganjal baginya.

Dan pelajaran pun dimulai. Jimin—sang guru taekwando datang memasuki kelas.

"Annyeong Hasseyo... selamat pagi semua...". sapa seorang Jimin dengan senyum ceria nan manis milikya. Oh jangan lupakan tubuh atletisnya serta abs chocolate nya yang membuat Jimin terkesan COOL.

"Selamat pagi Saem". Balas Murid-murid dengan antusias.

"kita hari ini ada praktik untuk Taekwando dalam melemahkan lawan. Jadi kalian ganti baju semua dan kita ke lapangan. Eittss ... tunggu dulu sepertinya ada wajah baru dikelas ini ... ayo perkenalkan dirimu". Ujar Jimin mempersilahkan Myungsoo memperkenalkan diri.

Myungsoo bangun dari duduknya. Semua mata sekarang tertuju padanya. Tak terkecuali V, yang merasa sedari tadi terus ditatap oleh anak baru tersebut sejak awal murid itu masuk ke kelas. Ia merasa ganjal dengan murid tersebut.

"Annyeong Hasseyo, Choneun Kim Myungsoo Imnida, Bagabseumnida". Disertai dengan senyuman yang sulit diartikan dan matanya – masih – menatap V. Seakan-akan senyuman itu ditujukan kepada V.

************** BANGTAN****************

Myungsoo terus melawan Jimin tiada hentinya. Dan sepertinya myungsoo sudah sangat ahli dalam hal lawan melawan. Namun bukan Jimin namanya jika ia langsung menyerah. Menurut Jimin, Myungsoo adalah murid yang tangguh.

.

.

"nih". Jungkook menyodorkan sebotol air mineral ke arah Myungsoo. Dan Myungsoo menerima dan memberikannya sebuah senyuman.

"Gomawo".

"walaupun berbadan kecil ternyata kau cukup tangguh juga ya? Kau tau? Kau pemecah rekor". Mendengar Jungkook menyebut 'pemecah rekor' Myungsoo menghentikan meminum minumannya. Dan menatap Jungkook dengan memasang expresi seolah bertanya 'ma-sud-nya?'

"kau tau? Selama ini belum ada yang bisa mengalahkan Jimin Songsaem, karena tubuhnya yang begitu berotot, jadi orang-orang takut dengannya, walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat baik dan lucu". Jelas jongkook seraya tersenyum melihat Jimin disebrang sana tampak menahan kesakitan akibat pukulan 'lumayan keras' yang diberikan oleh Myungsoo tadi.

"Myungsoo! Kau dipanggil Jimin Songsaem keruangannya, sekarang!". Ucap V. Myungsoo yang mendengar namanya dipanggil, langsung berlari menuju keruangan Jimin. Meninggalkan V dan Jungkook.

Jungkook menatap V menyelidik. "apa benar Jimin hyung memanggil Myungsoo?". Dan dihadiahi senyuman oleh V. "tidak, aku bohong".

Jungkook hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya melihat V yang seenak dengkulnya merusak rencana Jungkook. Jungkook juga merutuki, kenapa V bisa satu sekolah dengan orang yang sudah kelewat waras ini.

"tumben sekali kau cepat akrab dengan 'orang baru'?". Tanya V , seraya menaruh bokongnya ke kursi yang diduduki Myungsoo tadi.

"tidak juga, hanya saja ada sesuatu yang mengganjal darinya". Jawaban Jungkook membuat V mengerutkan alisnya hingga kedua alis itu pun bertemu.

"apa itu?". Jungkook menerawang kedepan, dan selanjutnya ia menoleh kesamping. Dan...

"WEEEK ... mau tau aja". Ucap Jungkook sambil memeletkan lidahnya. Jungkook sangat tau, V orang tidak suka ada yang mengejek-ngejek atau memeletkan lidah kearahnya. Dan untuk selanjutnya Jungkook berlari menghindari singa yang akan mengamuk itu.

"YAK! KELINCI! MAU KEMANA KAUUUU ... "

************** BANGTAN****************

Semuanya kini tampak bergabung menghabiskan makan malam lezat yang dibuatkan jin dan J-Hope untuk mereka semua. Semuanya tampak lahap karena kelaparan. Dan V sangking laparnya ia memasukkan 3 lembar sawi dan juga 4 potong kecil danging ia masukkan sekaligus kedalam mulutnya. Utuk kemudian ia terbatuk-batuk akibat ulahnya sendiri. Dan Suga buru-buru memberi minum kepada V agar sedikit baikan. LOL

"oh iya, Hyungdeul aku punya sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan". Ucap Jungkook, melihat raut wajah serius jungkook, mereka menghentikan makan malam sejenak dan serius juga memandang Jungkook.

"apa itu junggie~ katakan kepada kami". Ujar J-hope yang tidak sabaran. Dan mendapat anggukan dari yang lain. Kecuali V yang sedang meminum minumannya yang entah kapan habisnya.

DUG

Jungkook menaruh benda diatas meja yang ia temukan tadi pagi saat disekolah. Benda yang bergambarkan logo polisi tersebut membuat seluruh orang yang ada diruangan itu berhasil membuat kening mereka berkerut. Kecuali V yang tetap melanjutkan aksi meminum air nya

"Myungsoo—murid baru disekolahku yang memiliki ini". Dan ...

BYUUURR ...

V menyemburkan air yang ada dimulutnya kewajah Rap Monster yang duduk tepat didepannnya. "MWO? MYUNGSOO? SPY? Anak baru itu maksudmu?". Jungkook mengangguk.

BRUKK

Rap monster menggerpak mejanya. " V Kau tau, apa yang telah kau lakukan terhadap wajahku?". Ucap Rap monster dengan nada yang ... I can't explain this on a word.

Semuanya melihat Kewajah Rap monster. Dan hampir semuanya membekap mulut mereka menahan tawa. Bagaimana tidak tertawa? Lihatlah wajah Rap Monster sekarang ini dengan air yang terus yang menetes dari wajahnya dan daun sawi yang berserakan diwajah kusam Rap monter.

"Oops! Sorry Hyung! Tadi kebablasan. Heheh ... "

"apa benar Myungsoo itu seorang polisi?". Tanya Jimin. Dan betapa menyedihkannya Rap Monster, lihat bahkan tidak satu pun ada yang mau menolong atau bahkan membantunya untuk enjewer telinga V. Mereka lebih mementingkan murid baru tersebut dari pada Wajahnya—yang menurut Rap monter udah kelewat Tampan 0.0

"yeah~ aku yakin sekali ... dia polisi yang sedang mencari-cari informasi tentang 'BANGTAN'".

TBC

Thank's for Reading, i hope you always be happy to read my post ...

Please, coment it...

I very need your coment and your advice...

Annyeong...^^


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rise Of Bangtan**_

Title : Rise Of Bangtan

Author : Risma &amp; Rizka

Genre : Action, Brothership, Comedy, School of life

Lenght : Chapter 2

Cast : All of BTS member

Note : It's my first time to FF BTS. So I hope you be enjoy to read this Fanfic.. If you not like don't be read Okey..

Happy reading!

************** BANGTAN****************

Hhh ...

Hhh ...

Hhh ...

Jungkook terus saja lari, lari, dan lari ia tidak tau ia akan pergi sekarang. Jungkook berlari terus hingga masuk semakin dalam kehutan yang gelap. Yang dipikirannya hanya satu 'Bagaimana nasib Hyungdeulnya? Apakah mereka tertangkap? Atau mati... ?' fikiran Jungkook tidak bisa jernih saat ini. Ia terus berlari tanpa terasa ia menjatuhkan air matanya—ia takut sendiri.

"DIA DISANA!". Jungkook yang sempat beristirahat dibawah sebuah pohon besar pun langsung berlari mendengar teriakan komplotan polisi yang sedang mengejarnya sedari tadi.

Akankah ia akan mati? Apakah ini akhir hidupnya? Mati Ditangan polis? Tidak! Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Ia tidak ingin mati di tangan polisi. Jika ia mati pun ia ingin mati bersama Hyungdeulnya.

Dengan sisa tenaganya ia makin mempercepat larinya, hingga ia menemukan titik cahaya. Jungkook belari sekuat tenaganya hingga mencapai titik itu. Dan setelah ia keluar dari hutan tersebut. Ia jatuh terkulai lemas.

Bagaimana bisa?

Jungkook melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, semuanya Jin Hyung, Suga Hyung, Namjoo Hyung, Jimin Hyung, J-Hope Hyung, dan bahkan V Hyung tergeletak ditanah dengan mata tertutup dan aliran darah memenuhi kawasan itu.

Myungsoo berdiri diantara mayat-mayar tersebut sambil memegang pistol dan juga terpampang jelas raut kemenangan terpatri diwajah tampan Myungsoo.

"A-Andwe ... ". Lirih Jungkook dengan suara serak. Jungkook menyeret kakinya mendekati Hyungdeulnya. Dan mengenggam kemeja putih Jin yang sekarang sudah berubah warnah menjadi merah.

Myungsoo melihat kearah Jungkook yang mendekati mayat Hyungdeulnya. Ia langsung memusatkan ujung pistolnya tepat kearah Jongkook.

"dan sekarang giliran kau, Jongkook! Hahaha ... ".

DOOR

"ANDWEEE HYUUUUUNGGG!"

CEKLEK

"Junggie-ah!". Jin yang pernama membuka berlari saat mendengar adiknya berteriak langsung menghampiri Jungkook dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya. Dan disusul yang lainnya langsung duduk menghambur duduk disisi kiri dan kanan Jungkook.

"kau kenapa chagi?". Tanya jin lembut sambil mengusap surai hitam legam adiknya,

"hiks ... hiks ..Hyung ... aku takut ...". isak tangis Jungkook terdengar. Ia mengeratkan pelukan Jin sambil bergetar.

"takut kenapa? Kau mimpi buruk?". Tanya Suga. Yang lain hanya menunggu dengan wajah khawatir yang sangat. Apa yang terjadi dengan Uri Magnae?

"Hyung ... aku bermimpi ... hiks ... kalau kalian semua dibunuh oleh Myungsoo ...". mereka semua tertegun dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jungkook barusan. Apakah Myungsoo sebahaya itu bagi mereka?

"sstt ... sudahlah jangan nangis ... tidak akan terjadi apa-apa kok ... kami akan selalu disampingmu". Ucap Jin lembut sambil mengecup pucak kepala adiknya yang berkeringat dingin itu. Walaupun ia sendiri tidak tau, tapi pasti apapun caranya ia akan melindungi adiknya dan juga semuanya.

Jin menatap semua, seolah raut wajahnya mengatakan 'apa yang harus kita lakukan?'

************** BANGTAN****************

Pagi ini matahari menyinari bumi lebih cerah dari biasanya. Hari ini saatnya Suga dan J-Hope yang bertugas memantau lokasi berikutnya yang menjadi target BANGTAN nanti malam. Mereka memeriksa semua tempat di lokasi tersebut untuk menemukan dari mana nantinya mereka akan muncul dan melancarkan aksinya.

Tampak mereka berdua berjalan dengan setelan baju santai dan tidak lupa dengan topi untuk menutupi muka mereka dari sengatan matahari yang sangat nyentrik pagi hari ini. Mereka berjalan dengan santai layaknya orang yang tak pernah melakukan dosa sekecil apa pun sambil melihat-lihat ke sekeliling sudut kota.

Dddrrrttttt...

Tiba-tiba ponsel Suga bergetar, ia pun segera mengambil ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan tersebut yang ternyata adalah Jin.

"Bagaimana?". Tanya jin diseberang sana.

"beres, mereka akan tutup pukul 22.00, kita akan melancarkan aksi kita jam 22.30 sampai dengan 22.45, kita hanya bisa 15 menit untuk ini, karena polisi penjaga toko ini datang 30 menit setelah toko tutup, waktu yang dibutuhkan polisi dari markas ke lokasi membutuhkan waktu 15 menit, hanya waktu itu kita bisa pergunakan". Ujar Suga menjelaskan analisisnya yang sudah ia selidiki tadi bersama J-Hope.

"Ok, kerja yang bagus, Kalian memang pandai dalam hal yang seperti ini". Puji Jin dengan tawanya yang khas, dan hanya dibalas senyuman manis penuh kemenangan dari Suga.

"Hyung, Polisi datang". Ujar J-hope sambil memukul pundak Suga, Suga segera menoleh kearah tatapan J-Hope dan kemudian tersenyum.

" Hyung, ada Polisi ... aku ingin sedikit bermain dengan mereka". Ia menatap polisi itu dengan pandangan seperti ia telah mendapatkan mainan baru. " hahaha... baiklah, terserah!". Setelah Jin mengatakan itu segera panggilan terputus, ia tau Suga sangat suka dengan permainan seperti itu, sudah menjadi hal biasa baginya.

"kajja kita hampiri polisi bodoh itu". Ajak Suga dan disambut dengan anggukan oleh J-Hope. Mereka pun berjalan kearah polisi-polisi yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya.

"annyeonghaseyo". Sapa mereka kepada polisi itu.

"ah, ne annyeonghaseyo ... ada yang bisa saya bantu? Apa kalian tersesat?". Sahut polisi itu. Suga memutar kedua bola matanya sebal, apa mereka terlihat seperti anak yang tersesat eoh?

"ah, tidak, hanya saja saya ingin bertanya, apa di to- ... ".

"Lapor pak". Belum sempat Suga melanjutkan pertanyaannya tiba-tiba datang seseorang dengan segala kehormatannya yang menurut Suga cukup sangat mengganggu.

Perhatian pak polisi teralih dan menatap seseorng yang barusan datang yang ternyata polisi juga, namun terlihat masih sangat muda.

"Lapor, keadaan disini aman pak". Dan what? Ige mwoya? Hanya itu? Hanya itu saja yang ingin disampaikan kenapa harus memotong pembicaraannya? Kini Suga benar-benar marah ingin rasanya ia patahkan leher polisi itu, tapi mengingat ya profesi mereka apa, Suga mengurungkannya.

"ya, baiklah, kerja yang bagus Myungsoo". Ujar pak polisi tersebut, dan akhirnya polisi mudah yang di panggil Myungsoo itu pun pergi.

But,What? Myungsoo? Ia pernah mendengar nama ini, rasanya sangat familiar, ia segera memandang bingung kearah J-Hope dan yang benar saja J-Hope pun sama sepertinya, memandang Suga dengan penuh kebingungan. Kali ini mungkin mereka memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

"ah, maaf tadi anda mau bertanya apa ya?". Lamunan mereka buyar dengan munculnya suara khas bapak-bapak menggelegar di telinga mereka.

"a-ah, itu kami hanya ingin bilang, tolong jaga baik-baik toko senjata yang disana, sekarang lagi maraknya pencurian senjata, ah, kami harus ke suatu tempat, kami permisi dulu, annyeonghaseyo". Setelah mengatakan itu , mereka segera berjalan dengan terburu-buru menjauhi polisi tersebut yang masih kebingungan di tempat memikirkan perkataan mereka tadi yang sedikit aneh, tapi memang seperti itu kan? Memang kenyataannya sekarang lagi maraknya pencurian senjata, betul juga yang dikatakan mereka, polisi harus berjaga ketat.

"pak, maaf pak". Ujar seseorang dari arah belakang yang sedari tadi terus memanggil sang polisi. Pak polisi itu pun segera berbalik.

"ah, Myungsoo-ah, ada apa?". Tanya polisi itu. " ah tidaak. Hanya saja saya melihat anda melamun, sampai saya panggil anda tidak menjawabnya". Ujar Myungsoo.

"Jinja? Ah, itu saya sedang memikirkan perkataan mereka tadi, mereka bilang kita dimintai untuk merjaga ketat toko senjata di seberang sana, karena sekarang lagi maraknya pencurian senjata". Ujar pak polisi bingung.

"benarkah? Aneh sekali". Seru Mungsoo penuh selidik. " yah, awalnya saya berpikiran seperti itu juga, tapi kan yang mereka katakan memang betul, sudah kajja kita patroli lagi!" Setelah mengatakannya polisi itu pun pergi, tapi tidak dengan Myungsoo yang masih menatap punggung kedua orang tersebut yang baru saja hilang di balik tikungan.

************** BANGTAN****************

"Hope, pemikiran kita sama kan?". Tanya Suga dan dianggukkan oleh J-Hope.

"iya, aku merasa tidak asing mendengar nama itu". Ujar J-Hope. "tapi aku tidak ingat dimana mendengarnya". Lanjut J-Hope.

"apa kita perlu menanyakannya pada Jin Hyung?".

"tidak usah, mungkin saja dia pencuri yang sama seperti kita yang menyamar jadi polisi terus namanya di ungkit-ungkit di berita, makannya kita tidak asing mendengar nama itu, jadi kita tak perlu memberi tahukan ini pada Jin Hyung Ok?". Walaupun agak ragu tapi J-Hope tetap menganggukkan kepalanya setuju dengan perkataan Suga.

************** BANGTAN****************

"hey, jalan sini". Ya, mereka sedang melancarkan aksinya mencuri pistol di toko yang sudah tadi pagi Suga dan J-Hope selidiki. Mereka telah berhasil mencuri pistol itu, namun mereka terlambat satu menit dari waktu yang direncanakan dan al hasil polisi keburu datang, mereka harus mencari jalan keluar lain untuk kabur. Dan Jungkook mendapatkan jalannya.

Mereka berlari secepat yang mereka bisa. Tak ada yang bisa menemukan mereka.

BLAM

Sampai pada akhirnya mereka sampai didalam mobil dan langsung melaju cepat mobil menuju rumah.

"hwa... hampir saja". Ujar Rap Mon lega sambil mengusap-usap dadanya dan bersandar ke sandaran jok mobil.

"iya, untung saja ada Uri Magnae". Langsung saja Jungkook berbangga ria pada dirinya.

"Jeon Jungkook gituh". Bangganya. Dan dilanjutkan oleh tawa yang membahana dari semua yang memenuhi mobil.

************** BANGTAN****************

BRUK...

"aaarrrggghhhhh, lagi lagi aku kebobolan". Gerutu Myungsoo kesal sambil menendang semua apa yang ada di sana. Bagaimana tidak? Ia sudah beberapa kali kebobolan, toko senjata yang menjadi tempat penjagaannya kini telah kehilangan semua senjata tepat saat baru saja ia sampai, ini namanya kalah sebelum berperang.

"V lihat saja, kali ini aku tidak akan bermain lagi denganmu, aku berjanji akan segera menangkap mu dengan komplotanmu dan akan segera mencobloskanmu ke penjara, ingat!". Serunya kesal dan pergi melangkah menjauhi tempa kejadian.

keesokan harinya [ di sekolah ]

Pluk...

Baru saja memasuki kelas Myungsoo langsung menduduki pantatnya di bangku sebelah V, V yang sedang membaca novel berjudul 'beuty and the Beast' menoleh ke sampingnya dan melihat Myungsoo yang tersenyum manis – sok manis lebih tepatnya – kearahnya.

"wae?". V memandang Myungsoo dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya – bingung lebih tepatnya .

"ani, aku hanya ingin duduk disampingmu saja, biar kita bisa lebih dekat, aku lihat di antara yang lain hanya kamu yang memandang aku seperti tidak menyukaiku, jadi mulai hari ini aku duduk dengan mu okey?". Ujar Myungsoo dengan senyumannya yang terpasang di wajahnya, V tidak tau maksud dari senyuman itu, yang jelas ia sangat sangat ganjal.

"tidak, aku tidak mengizinkanmu duduk di sini, aku hanya ingin duduk sendiri. Lebih baik kau duduk lagi saja dengan Jeon Jungkook itu". V menunjuk Jungkook dengan dagunya. Jungkook yang memang sedari tadi memerhatikan mereka terkejut saat namanya di sebut-sebut dalam percakapan itu.

"M-mwo? Ah, gwaenchana, dia duduk sama kamu aja, aku lebih nyaman duduk sendiri". Cengir Jungkook.

'JUN JUNGKOOOOOK! AKU TIDAK MAU SEBANGKU DENGAN POLISI INI!'. Teriak V dalam hati dan memelototi Jungkook. Yang di pelototi hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Hyung ini gawat". Saat ia keluar kelas, Jungkook langsung mengambil ponselnya dalam saku celananya dan langsung menelopon seseorang.

"gawat? Apanya?". Ucap seseorang di seberang sana yang ternyata adalah Jin.

"pokoknya gawat, yang penting Hyung siap-siap aja deh".

"Hah? – PIP ". Belum kelar Jin dengan kebingungannya tiba-tiba saja sambungannya di putuskan oleh Jungkook.

************** BANGTAN****************

"yang jelas aku tidak ingin duduk denganmu, jadi silahkan pergi dari sini". Ujar V tidak suka.

"tidak, aku akan tetap disini". Myungsoo tetap bersikukuh dengan pendiriannya, tidak di pedulikannya V yang kini mulai jengah dan marah.

"ya sudah, biar aku yang pindah". Finalnya, V segera bangun dari duduknya dan berniat ingin mencari bangku lain.

"memang kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh berteman denganmu eoh? Apa kau sangat takut dekat dengan orang eoh? Kau takut identitas aslimu diketahui oleh orang? Apa jangan-jangan kau takut identitas orang tuamu yang ternyata adalah penjahat? Atau mungkin saja kau takut identitasmu ketahuan kalau kau itu ... ternyata penjahat?". Ujar Myungsoo dengan nada sedikit membentak. V tidak terima ini, secara tidak langsung ia telah mengejek orang tuanya, ia sangat tidak bisa menerima ini. V berbalik dan menatap Myungsoo tajam.

"Mwo?". Dengan segala keamarahannya ia berjalan kearah Myungsoo.

"Wae? Mungkin saja kan itu bisa terjadi? Kita tidak bisa memprediksi kehidupan orang".

BUG...

Satu pukulan kuat mendarat di pipi Myungsoo membuat bibirnya tersobek dan mengeluarkan darah.

"aku sangat tidak suka ada orang yang mengejek orang tuaku, kau dengar itu?". Marah V.

Dan kali ini giliran Myungsoo yang menatap V tajam.

"eoh? Seharusnya kalau memang tidak seperti itu kau tidak perlu marah, Apa aku benar? Dan kau tau, aku sangat tidak suka ada yang memukuli wajahku".

BUG...

Dan yang benar saja kali ini pukulan Myungsoo mendarat di wajah V, membuat bibirnya berdarah juga seperti Myungsoo.

BUG ... BUG ... BUG ...

Karena saling tak terima satu sama lain, terjadilah aksi pukul memukul satu sama lain. Dan tanpa sadar murid-murid sudah berkumpul di ruangan kelas melihat kejadian adu mulut dan kekuatan si pangeran sekolah dengan si anak baru, tiada satupun murid yang ingin menghentikan mereka, salah-salah mereka juga bisa kena bugeman mereka.

"STOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPP". Teriak seseorang berbadan atltetis dan berbadan dengan penuh kotak-kotak ditubuhnya. Semua orang reflek menghentikan aktifitasnya – tak terkecuali Myungsoo dan V – dan langsung menatap seseorang yang berteriak tadi yang tak lain adalah Park Songsaenim – Jimin – .

"Semuanya BUUUBAAAAAAAR". Murka sang songsaenim. Otomatis semua murid bubar, mereka tak mau jadi korban jurus Taekwando gurunya ini.

"dan kalian berdua ... ikut aku ke kantor, SEKARANG!". Ujar Jimin sambil menunjuk kearah V dan Myungsoo, kemudian pergi dari tempat kejadian perkara.

kantor

"kalian berdua akan ku serahkan kepada kepala sekolah". Ujar Jimin final saat mereka berdua sudah berdiri dihadapannya kini.

"Mwo?". Teriak V dan Myungsoo tak terima.

V langsung menatap Jimin dengan pandangan ' Hyung, tolong aku! Jangan lakukan ini pada ku, jebal!'. Dan Jimin membalasnya dengan pandangan 'mian, aku tak bisa melakukan apa pun, ini semua salahmu tau!'.

Myungsoo yang melihat gelagat itu pun merasa aneh, namun dengan sudut pandang yang berbeda. Ia tiba-tiba menggeleng gelisah.

"Park songsaenim, tolong jangan percaya dengannya, dia sangat pandai dalam hal menipu, tolong percaya padaku". Timpal Myungsoo.

"Mwo? Sejak kapan aku berbohong hah?". Merasa tak terima V langsung membantah perkataan Myungsoo.

"eoh? Kau belum mau mengakuinya juga?". Dan selagi sebelum pertempurannya berlanjut dengan season 2 jimin langsung memberhentikan mereka.

"DIAM KALIAN! Aku tidak percaya pada kalian, silahkan keruangan guru, SEKARANG JUGA!". Ujar Jimin sedikit berteriak, sebelum gendang telinga mereka rusak segera mungkin Myungsoo dan V memasuki ruangan kepala sekolah.

Dan yang benar saja sesampainya di ruangan kepala sekolah mereka di sambut dengan tatapan mengerikan dari sang kepsek untuk mereka.

BRAK ...

"kalian keterlaluan, kalian tau hukuman di sekolah ini bagi yang berantam pada saat jam sekolah Eoh?". Setelah menggebrak meja, sang kepsek langsung memarahi Myungsoo dan V, ya tentu saja mereka hanya mengangguk mengiyakannya tanpa berani mengangkat muka.

"jadi kenapa kalian tetap melakukannya hah? Aku sudah menelepon orang tua kalian, jadi aku akan bicara langsung dengan mereka". Ucapan itu membuat mereka berdua mengangkat muka menatapa sang kepsek tidak percaya.

"Mwo? ANDWEEEE". Seru mereka yang hampir bersamaan.

'aish, eottokhe? Hyung, mianhae'. Sesal V dalam hati.

'habis ini aku akan di marahi habis-habisan oleh appa, aarrggghhh eottokhe?'. Tak beda jauh Myungsoo pun meratapi nasipnya setelah ini.

KREK ...

Tak lama setelah itu pintu ruangan terbuka dan menampakkan 3 sosok yang memasuki ruangan itu.

'mwo? Ige mwonde? Kenapa Suga dan J-Hope Hyung yang harus datang, kenapa tidak Jin Hyung? Ini sama saja memperburuk keadaan'. Rutuk V saat melihat 2 orang yang dikenalnya memasuki ruangan kepsek – Suga dan J-hope – .

'Mampus, tidak ada lagi harapan buatku lagi sekarang,aish'. Ujar Myungsoo saat melihat sesosok namja tua dengan pakaian lengkap kepolisiannya memasuk ruangan, itu ayahnya. Kini ayahnya tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam.

"annyeonghaseyo". Sapa Suga dan J-Hope kepada sang kepsek dengan senyum manisnya. Myungsoo yang sibuk melihat ayahnya kini matanya teralih melihat Suga dan J-Hope. Tapi tunggu...

'aku merasa pernah melihat kedua orang tersebut,tapi dimana?'. Myungsoo terus mengingat-ingat dimana ia pernah bertemu dengan dua orang itu.

'ah, iya, mereka dua orang aneh yang menyuruh polisi untuk menjaga ketat toko senjata yang tadi malam di bobol'. 'ah, apa mereka kakaknya V? Sudah jelas bahwa V adalah komplotan dari BANGTAN, apa mereka ada kaitannya dengan komplotan itu? A-atau jangan-jangan mereka juga bagian dari ... BANGTAN?'.

"ANDWE!". Tanpa sadar Myungsoo malah berteriak, otomatis semua mata tertuju padanya, menatapnya heran.

"kenapa kau tiba-tiba berteriak? Kau sudah berani berteriak dengan ku eoh? Jujur appa yang sebagai jendral polisi ini merasa malu harus dipanggil kemari karena anaknya berkelahi". Bentak sang ayah.

"a-ah bukan itu maksudku ... jeongsohamnida". Myungsoo langsung membantah perkataan ayahnya dan meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan diri 90 derajat.

Suga dan J-Hope yang pandangannya teralihkan kini menatap Myungsoo.

"bukannya itu polisi kemarin yang bernama Myungsoo itu?". Bisik Suga pada J-Hope. "iya, Myungsoo yang di bicarakan oleh Jungkook hari itu, aku baru ingat". Jelas J-Hope.

"EHEM...". Merasa sudah tak di perdulikan lagi sang kepsek pun berdehem.

"baiklah, sekarang saatnya kita membahas masalah ini". Ujar kepsek dengan wajah kesalnya.

************** BANGTAN****************

Terlihat Myungsoo dan sang ayah keluar dengan muka mengecewakan, berbeda dengan V,Suga dan J-Hope yang keluar dengan wajah yang bisa di bilang santai saja.

"jujur appa, aku kesini hanya karena tugas, bukan mau berkelahi". Ujar Myungsoo meyakinkan ayahnya, saat mereka berjalan di koridor.

"appa tidak akan percaya lagi dengan mu, appa sangat kecewa". Marah sang ayah, Myungsoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi, tidak tau bagaimana lagi cara meyakinkan ayahnya.

"ehem ... permisi". Ujar seseorang dari arah belakang mereka yang ternyata itu adalah Park Seongsaenim – Jimin – .

"Park Seongsaenim, tolong bantu aku, bantu aku untuk meyakinkan appa". Pinta Myungsoo sambil menggenggam tangan Jimin.

"tidak bisa, jujur saya sangat kecewa denganmu". Ujar Jimin dan langsung menepis tangan Myungsoo. "aku sangat kecewa mendengar kau menuduh orang tua V dan dia adalah pencuri". Sesal Jimin.

"tapi memang kenyataannya seperti itu Saem". Bantah Myungsoo.

"apa kau memiliki bukti mengatakan itu eoh?". Tanya Jimin membuat Myungsoo terdiam.

"jujur, aku sangat kecewa pada mu, padahal kamu adalah siswa yang paling aku banggakan, karna hanya kau yang bisa mengalahkanku di bidang Taekwando, tapi kau malah menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk menghancurkan orang lain?". Jelas Jimin dengan nada penuh kekecewaan.

"dan apa lagi sekarang? Kau bahkan lebih buruk dari yang kupikirkan, aku pergi". Sang ayah langsung melangkah pergi dengan rasa kecewa. Myungsoo hanya memandang sang ayah melangkah pergi dengan mata sendu.

"Saem tolong percaya padaku, dengarkan aku, aku kesini hanya untuk menjalankan tugas, V betul-betul seorang pencuri, dia salah satu dari bagian komplotan BANGTAN". Ujar Myungsoo meyakinkan sang guru.

"apa kau memiliki bukti?". Tanya Jimin dengan menatap Myungsoo tajam. Myungsoo terdiam, bertanda tidak.

"tapi, aku tidak berbohong, percayalah padaku, aku ini seorang polisi". Terang Myungsoo.

"dan sekarang apa lagi? Polisi? Apa kau mempunyai bukti kalau kau itu adalah polisi? Biar aku percaya padamu". Ujar jimin.

"ada". Dengan penuh keyakinan ia segera mencari bukti tersebut di saku bajunya, namun tak ada, ia pun mencari di saku celananya namun ia juga tidak menemukan benda tersebut. Ia sangat yakin ia menaruh benda itu di saku bajunya, dan tak pernah ia keluarkan. Apa terjatu di suatu tempat? Ini gawat.

"sekarang apa? Kau tidak memilikinya?". Ujar Jimin saat melihat Myungsoo seperti tengah mencari sesuatu disana sini.

"ada, aku sangat yakin ada di saku baju ini, mungkin aku lupa taruhnya di mana, atau mungkin terjatuh di suatu tempat?". Myungsoo terus mencari benda tersebut di daerah tubuhnya, sampai ...

TAK ...

Tiba-tiba saja benda yang sedari tadi ia cari terjatuh tepat di depan matanya, seperti ada yang melemparnya dengan sengaja. Ia segera melihat kearah objek yang melempar itu. Dan yang benar saja Jungkook sekarang sudah ada tepat di depannya dan kini berada di samping Jimin dengan senyumnya, belum lagi kelar dengan kebingungannya. Kini ia di bingungkan lagi dengan datangnya V,Suga dan J-Hope tepat di belakang Jungkook dengan senyum mereka tentunya.

"kau mencari itukan? Benda itu terjatuh tepat didepanku". Ujar Jungkook tak lupa dengan senyum mengejeknya. Mata Myungsoo bergerak gelisah menatap orang-orang yang kini tengah berdiri di depannya dengan senyum mengejek kearahanya. Mungkinkah ... mereka ... ?

"H-HAH? A-ANDWEE!".

TBC

Thank's for Reading, i hope you always be happy to read my post ...

Please, coment it...

I very need your coment and your advice...

Annyeong...^^


	3. Chapter 3

_**Rise Of Bangtan**_

Title : Rise Of Bangtan

Author : Risma &amp; Rizka

Genre : Action, Brothership, Comedy, School of life

Lenght : Chapter 3

Cast : All of BTS member

Note : It's my first time to FF BTS. So I hope you be enjoy to read this Fanfic.. If you not like don't be read Okey..

Happy reading!

************** BANGTAN****************

"H-HAH? A-ANDWEE!".

"Bwahahahahaha". Secara bersamaan tawa mereka membahana saat melihat wajah Myungsoo dengan ekspresi tekejut, takut, serta shock secara bersamaan.

"j-jadi kalian i-itu ...? Maldo andwe!". Elak Myungsoo, ia tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi, ini semua di luar naskahnya, di luar pikirannya.

"terserah kau menganggap kami apa, tapi yang ada di pikiranmu itu sekarang benar, tidak usah mengelaknya". Ujar V .

"ya, itu benar". Jimin berjalan mendekat kearah Myungsoo, tak tanggung-tanggung ia menaruh tangannya di bahu Myungsoo.

"Park S-seongsaenim". Ujar Myungsoo menatap dengan pandangan tak percaya kepada gurunya ini – mantan guru lebih tepatnya – .

"apa setelah ini kau berniat melaporkan kami eoh? Dengarkan baik-baik, kau tidak akan bisa menangkap kami, dan kami pasti kan hidupmu tak akan tenang lagi ". Ujar Jimin setengah berbisik di telinga Myungsoo. Setelah mengatakan itu ia langsung melepaskan rangkulannya dan BUG ... ia sedikit memukul dada Myungsoo hingga ia terjatuh duduk.

"Kajja". Ajak Jimin berjalan meninggalkan Myungsoo.

"Annyeong~". Ucap suga sebelum mereka benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu, sampai mereka hilang di balik tikungan koridor meninggalkan Myungsoo yang masih mematung tak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Oh, Shit!". Sesalnya.

************** BANGTAN****************

"OH SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! DAMN! DAMN!" segela sumpah serapah sudah ia keluarkan semuanya setelah ia beranjak dan lebih memilih pulang dan melaporkan kejadian ini. Selain kata-kata kasar itu, ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi, betapa bodohnya ia tidak memprediksikan hal ini akan terjadi. Bahkan rencana yang sudah ia susun rapi bahkan belum dimulai seujung jari pun sudah hancur berantakan.

Myungsoo menjambak rambutnya kuat. 'apa yang harus aku lakukan?' kata yang terus terngiang diotaknya. Dia harus mengatakan apa keatasannya? Apakah ia harus jujur? Mengatakan bahwa identitasnya yang asli sudah ketahuan? Atau dia yang telah disudut dan diancam oleh 'BANGTAN'?

.

.

.

"APA?". Suara melengking terdengar keseluruh ruangan bercat dinding biru. Myungsoo menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Ya, ia sudah mengambil langkah untuk melaporkan yang terjadi ke atasannya ini.

"berani sekali mereka meremehkan bawahanku". Ujar Suara itu lagi.

"tapi mereka tidak bisa dianggap enteng, pak!". Ucap Myungsoo lemas. Ia tidak tahu berbuat apa lagi selain pasrah. Tapi ... jujur ia sangat ingin balas dendam kepada mereka.

Sang atasan yang bernama Kris itu tampak berfikir, dan untuk selanjutnya ia berkata. "mereka akan menang kali ini, namun tidak untuk keselanjutnya". Ucapan Kris membuat kening Myungsoo bersatu—bingung.

"menurut berita yang saya dengar dari para penggemar BANGTAN. Mereka akan menyerang 'pejabat Kim Him Chan' dikediamannya di Vila Hutan Tropis. Siapkan 1000 pasukan untuk berjaga-jaga disekeliling kediamannya". Perintah Kris antusias.

"SIAP PAK!". Ucap Myungsoo tak kalah antusiasnya.

************** BANGTAN****************

"wooohh ... sepertinya mereka melacak keberadaan kita kali ini". Ucap Rap Monster yang sedang melihat keadaan tempat 'target' mereka dengan teropong hitamnya.

BANGTAN sudah siap untuk menjalankan aksi mereka dengan berpakaian ala BANGTAN. Dan siap untuk menyerang. Namun saat melihat tempat 'target' dipenuhi dengan beribu 'anjing penjaga' mereka urungkan niat mereka. Menyerah? Tentu tidak, tidak ada dalam kamus BANGTAN kata Menyerah.

"ini gara-gara kau V! Selalu saja menggumbarkan berita dimana kita akan menyerang!". Kesal Jungkook kepada V yang kini tengah memasang cengiran cengengesan tanpa dosanya.

"kalau begini kejadiannya, kita harus merubah rencana!". Usul J-Hope dan diangguki yang lainnya.

************** BANGTAN****************

Seorang namja berbaju putih berjalan sambil mendorong keranjang yang berisi makanan yang akan diberikan kepada Bos mereka. Namun tiba-tiba ...

DUKK

Seorang memukul pelayan tersebut, membuat pelayan itu jatuh pingsan. Untuk selanjutnya namja yang memukul pelayan tersebut menyeret pelayan itu keruangan sepi.

.

.

.

Jin memutuskan dirinya menyamar sebagai pelayan. Ia berjalan sambil mendorong Trolly makanan yang bertaplak putih. Namun saat berada tepat didepan pintu sang 'target' ia dicegat oleh penjaga pintu tersebut.

"Kartu identitasmu". Pinta penjaga. Walaupun Cuma seorang pelayan, namun mereka harus berjaga-jaga siapa tau ada penyusup yang masuk.

Jin menunjukkan kartu identitasnya yang ia dapatkan dari pelayan yang ia pukul tadi. Dan selanjutnya ia dipersilahkan masuk. Jin mendorong Trollynya dan melihat sang 'target' sedang duduk dimeja Birnya dengan segelas Wine ditangan kanannya.

BLAMM

Pintu ditutup oleh penjaga, meninggalkan Jin dengan senyuman mautnya yang mengias di wajah putihnya.

"kau bawakan apa aku malam ini?". Tanya Kim Him chan sembari tangannya terus mengitari mulut gelas. Him Chan berdiri dari tempat duduknya, berjalan menghampiri Jin dan memegang bahu Jin kuat—meremasnya.

"jangan kau fikir aku ini bodoh". Bisik Him chan tepat ditelinga Jin. Membuat Jin membelalakkan matanya. Apakah gerakan mereka sudah terbaca?

************** BANGTAN****************

DOOR

"heeeyyyy mereka disebelah sini!". Teriak seorang namja berpakaian polisi terhadap rekan-rekannya. Membuat polisi berbondong-bondong datang kearahnya.

"itu ... 'mereka' lari masuk kedalam hutan". Tunjuk namja itu ke arah hutan. Dan polisi pun berlari kearah yang namja ini tunjuk. Meninggalkan sesosok berseragam lengkap polisi ini tersenyum miring.

"kau bisa mengkelabui mereka, tapi kau tak bisa mengkelabui aku—Park Songsaenim". Ternyata Myungsoo membaca pergerakan mereka. Membuat sesosok yang dipanggil Park Songsaenim—Jimin ini terkejut. Bukankah mereka sudah menyamar? Tapi ...

************** BANGTAN****************

Him chan terus berjalan memutari tubuh Jin yang menegang. "kau tau? Aku sengaja berlibur ke Vila ini hanya untuk memancing kalian, dan kalian dengan bodohnya mengikutiku dan meyebarkan gossip. Kami telah mempersiapkan semuanya—". Him chan berbicara menghadap berlawanan arah dari Jin sehingga Jin memanfaatkan situasi ini dengan membuka tudung makanan yang dibawanya tadi dan mengambil pistol yang telah ia persiapkan.

"kau kira kami semudah itu?". Jin menodongkan pistol tepat dibelakang kepala Him chan. Namun tanpa diduga-duga ternyata Him chan memiliki pisau yang ia sembunyikan dibalik tangannya dan ditusukkannya pisau tersebut di perut Jin. Membuat Jin terjatuh dan meringis kesakitan.

"haha... kau begitu lemah". Him Chan menodongkan kembali pisaunya hendak merobek tubuh Jin. Jin hanya mampu tersenyum simpul diraut wajah kesakitannya

SREKK

AH~

Him chan terjatuh dengan luka tusuk dipunggungnya. Darah segar keluar dan menyemprot ketubuh seseorang dibelakang Him chan yang telah berhasil melukai Him chan—Suga.

"Good Job Min Suga". Senyum Jin ia berikan kepada Suga yang ternyata bersembunyi dibalik kain putih Trolly tersebut.

Suga membalas senyum Jin. Dan kembali menghampiri Him chan yang masik bergerak-gerak menahan sakit dipunggungnya. Dan Suga kembali menusuk pisaunya ke dada Him chan dan menurunkan pisaunya hingga kebagian perut. Membuat terbentuknya lubang besar yang mengerikan yang diciptakan oleh Suga.

"ini balasan karena kau telah menyakiti Hyung ku". Ia menarik pisaunya kembali dan melemparkannya tepat kearah dahi Him chan dan SREET Pisau tersebut berhasil menembus tulang terngkorak Him chan, dan Him chan pun mati ditempat dengan sangat mengenaskan.

Suga menghapiri Jin yang tergeletak dilantai dengan wajah yang mulai pucat. "Hyung! Gwenchana? Ayo kita keluar dari sini". Suga hendak membopong keluar Jin namun apa daya, ia tidak kuat membawa tubuh tinggi besar Jin dengan tubuhnya yang pendek.

"J-Hope bantu aku, Jin Hyung Terluka". Suga menelepon J-hope untuk membantunya membawa Jin keluar dari tempat ini. Dan setelah selang beberapa menit, akhirnya J-hope datang dan mereka pun keluar dari Vila dan kembali ketempat persembunyian mereka.

"Jin Hyung kenapa?". Tanya Jungkook Khawatir saat melihat Wajah pucat Jin dan tubuh yang berumulan darah.

"Jin Hyung di tusuk oleh Him Chan Brengsek itu!". Kesal Suga. Dan untuk selanjutnya mereka mulai mengobati luka Jin.

"gimana? Tugas kita apakah sudah selesai? Kalian berhasil membunuh 'nya'?". Tanya Rap Monster. Dan diangguki Jin.

"Jimin kemana?". Tanya Suga saat dilihatnnya Jiminlah yang tidak ada ditempat persembunyian mereka. Pasalnya yang bertugas sebagai pengalihat yaitu Jimin.

"Gawat! Dia pasti masih bersama polisi-polisi disana". Ujar V dengan muka panik.

"APA? V kau susul dia, pastikan kalian tidak ketahuan". Perintah Rap Monster dan V pun langsung menuju ketempat Jimin berada.

************** BANGTAN****************

"dan sekarang setelah kau menangkapku, kau akan membunuhku?". Didalam hutan yang gelap Jimin memperlihatkan senyuman mengerikannya kepada Myungsoo.

Myungsoo balas dengan senyum yang tak kalah mengerikan. "hmmm ... sepertinya itu ide yang bagus". Ujar Myungsoo. Myungsoo mengangkat pistolnya tepat dihadapan Jimin. Jimin menelan silivanya berat. Gawat! Dia lupa membawa senjata!

SREK

SREK

"dan sepertinya keberuntungan lagi dipihakku, polisi sudah mendekat menuju kemari". Myungsoo yakin itu pasti suara langkah polisi yang sedang menuju kesini.

"apakah kau yakin?". Ucap Jimin kembali dengan smirk andalannya. Ia tau, Myungsoo akan kalah kali ini.

SRET

Sebuah moncong pistol bersentuhan dengan kepala belakang Myungsoo. Membuat sang empunya kepala berdiri tegang.

"haha ... bodohnya kau berfikir aku polisi". Ucap V dari arah belakang Myungsoo. Mereka berdiri dengan posisi sangatlah extrim dengan Myungsoo yang menodongkan pistolnya kearah Jimin sedangkan V berdiri dibelakang Myungsoo dengan sebuah pistol yang ia tempatkan dikepala sang polisi tampan ini.

V mengisyarakatkan dan mengasih aba-aba kepada Jimin untuk lari sekarang juga degan matanya. Dan Jimin pun lari meninggalkan V dan Myungsoo yang masih berdiri pada posisi sebelumnya, sebelumnya Jimin sempat mengatakan 'FIGHTING!' kepada V.

"dasar Bresek kalian semua ...! berani-beraninya kalian mempermainkan aku". Kesal Myungsoo, ia tak dapat bergerak sedikitpun. Ia takut sewaktu-waktu peluru akan menembus kepalanya.

"bodohnya kau telah tersudutkan oleh kami untuk yang kedua kalinya". Myungsoo mengerpalkan tangannya diantara kedua sisi badannya. Sedangkan V tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

SRING

V menekan pelatuk, bersiap untuk meluncurkan pelurunya sebelum polisi datang dan mengepungnya.

V membuang senjatanya, dan berlari sekuat tenaganya saat polisi berhasil menemukannya. Ia berlari menuju persembunyian BANGTAN.

Hhh...

Hhh..

"HYUNG! CEPAT LARI DARI SINI POLISI SEDANG MENUJU KEMARI!". Perintah V terengah-engah karena berlari.

"tapi bagaimana? Jin Hyung masih kesakitan". Ucap Jungkook dengan menatap sendu Hyung kesayangannya itu yang menutup matanya masih menahan sakit akibat tusukan diperutnya.

"tenang, mereka tidak akan menemukan kita disini! Aku telah memasang Bom di Vila ini, dan cukup untuk memusnahkan seluruh 'anjing' dan juga seluruh tempat ini". Ucapan Rap Monster membuat semuanya mengaga lebar. Kapan sang_ Leader_ memasang Bom itu semua?

"Cha! Sekarang kita ke mobil, tinggalkan tempat ini sebelum bom meledak 1 menit lagi". Ucap Rap Monster melihat jam tangannya. Dan selanjutnya mereka menuju ke mobil dan membopong Jin yang masih tampak kesakitan.

Mobil Siver Bangtan meluncur ditengahnya kegelapan malam. Meninggalkan para 'anjing' yang mengonggong mencari mereka. Dan ...

DUUAAARR

Ledakan dasyat terdengar setelah Bangtan berhasil keluar dari daerah itu. Dan terbukti dari ucapan Sang Leader, dengan ledakan secepat dan sedasyat itu seekor tikus pun tak akan bisa menghindarinya.

Bangtan pergi dengan tempat itu dengan sedikitpun tidak meninggalkan jejak. Keesokan harinya, berita bahwa Vila dan seluruh daerah sekitarnya telah hangus terbakar dan menyisakan hamparan layaknya lapangan sepak bola yang luas. Sang pembawa acara Mengatakan bahwa, seluruh yang ada disitu semuanya telah hangus terbakar termaksud Kim him chan, Dan BANGTAN.

Sekelompok orang dengan wajah yang 'ceria' duduk disofa berhadapan dengan TV yang menampilkan berita mengejutkan tersebut. Tanpa aba-aba lagi mereka langsung tertawa dan untuk selanjutnya mereka kembali merayakan pesta kemenangan.

Bangtan telah dianggap 'Skakmat' oleh seluruh masyarakat. Tidak ada yang mengenali wajah sang Bangtan. Polisi yang mengenali dan bahkan pernah melihat rupa mereka ditempat kejadian malam itu semuanya Hangus tidak ada yang tersisisa. Yang tersisa hanya nama 'BANGTAN' dalam hati sang penggemar yang tidak terima idola mereka telah terbakar hidup-hidup.

Jimin, V, dan Jungkook tersenyum melihat murid-murid disekolah dan bahkan kepala sekolah mereka semuanya menangis karena meninggalnya BANGTAN. Mereka tidak menyadari sesungguhnya 'BANGTAN' itu selalu berada didekat mereka.

************** BANGTAN****************

V duduk dibangku yang bersebrangan dengan Jungkook. Dan Jungkook duduk dibangkunya yang biasa ia duduki dengan Myungsoo. Berbicara soal Myungsoo, kemanakah dia gerangan? Haha ... dia sudah hangus dimakan amarahnya sendiri.

Jungkook baru saja akan menjatuhkan pantat ke kursinya sebelum suara V menghentikannya. Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya kearah V. "Junggie~ kau tidak berniat duduk disebelahku lagi?". Tanya V sambil menepuk-nepuk bangku kosong disebelahnya.

Jungkook nampak berfikir, dan kemudian dia berjalan menuju ke bangkunya dulu sebelum Myungsoo ada. Dan tersenyum kearah V dengan manisnya dan dibalas senyuman yang tak kalah manisnya oleh V.

"Tae Hyung!". Panggil Jungkook.

PLAKK

"YA! Kenapa kepalaku dipukul?". Kesal Jungkook sambil mengusap daerah yang dipukul V tadi dengan buku tebal.

"dasar Maknae tidak sopan! Aku lebih tua dari mu tau! Jadi panggil aku HYUNG! Jangan panggil aku seenaknya tau!". Kesal V dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Jungkook yang menganga lebar. Bukankah ia memanggilnya dengan Tae-'Hyung'?

Itulah alasan Jungkook enggan duduk dengan orang aneh yang keterlaluan anehnya seperti V . Jungkook hanya bisa menutup mukanya kesal, 'kenapa aku punya teman se-IDIOTnyaaaaa?' setidaknya itulah yang Jungkook teriakkan dalam hati.

END

Thank's for Reading, i hope you always be happy to read my post ...

Please, coment it...

I very need your coment and your advice...

Annyeong...^^


End file.
